Forgotten
by FireNymph9
Summary: Sasuke has left for a misson to be substitute for Shino, problem is... he didn't tell Naruto. This can cause problems...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine! _Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi (boy-boy love)

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

Naruto was on his way to Ichiraku's Ramen, his favorite stop of all times with the best noodles on this side of Konohagakure, and even better: Haruno Sakura had _finally_ agreed to come with him on a date!

His mood just couldn't be spoiled now that the prettiest girl in the village had decided to go out with _him, _the village's number one idiot, of all people when she could have gone with that priss of an Uchiha. Naruto shuddered at the thought of his name.

It was better just to forget about him, and focus on the more important things in life: girls and ramen.

But it did strike him as odd, considering the blonde-haired boy hadn't seen the emo boy for a while. He hadn't been sulking in his favorite emo corner, nor had he been trying to escape mobs of fan-girls, and he certainly hadn't been at the training grounds with Kakashi-sensei.

It was odd not to have the raven- haired boy with him, hanging around him with that odd but inviting smile. His absence was almost… sad.

Naruto shook his head quickly, shaking out any invading thoughts.

_There is no frickin' way I would actually miss that teme!_ He patted his face, suppressing his idiocy. His fingers lingered for a moment, detecting heat from his cheeks. His eyes widened and he felt like punching himself until he passed out.

"A-are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Sakura said weakly, watching with concern as Naruto made a motion to slap himself. Naruto looked at her with surprise, and then with the same intensity, looked at the oncoming hand. He promptly put it at his side.

"Never better, Sakura-chan." He laughed unconvincingly, and mentally slapped himself. Now was not the time to worry about that ninja. He was losing his focus and becoming distracted once more.

"Ok, Naurto-kun." She stared at him for a moment before continuing to walk with him. She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It just feels lonely without Sasuke-kun here-Not that I don't mind going with you! - It just feels… I don't know… empty?" She shrugged her shoulders, looking at the evening sky.

_Empty? _"That reminds me… where is that priss? I hadn't seen him all week." Sakura slapped his arm violently.

"_He is not a priss, Naruto-baka!!!" _She yelled at him, attracting the attention of several passing people. He sub-conciously rubbed his arm.

"_Sheesh_, Sakura-chan! I get the point! Though it still doesn't answer my question about where he is." She glared at him for a moment before regaining her composure.

"He's on a mission with Kiba's group. Shino got sick so he's the substitute ninja. They won't be back for at least two weeks." A look of confusion crossed her face. "Why do you care? Usually you two are at each other's necks, arguing all the time."

"Its not like I care about him- I was just wondering how long I'd have to toilet paper his house." That comment received a punch in the face. "I thought we were on a date, Sakura-chan!" She brushed imaginary dirt off of her fists.

"We may be on a date, but it still doesn't give you the right to be slander his name, Naruto-_baka_."

He sighed, and dropped the subject. They had arrived at the Ramen House on time for their specials to start up.

"Sweet!" He rushed over to the booth, looking at the wide variety of Ramen available. Kitsune Ramen, Vegetarian Ramen, Beef-Flavored Ramen, Skim Ramen, Shrimp Ramen, and it was only the beginning!! He could hardly wait to order.

Although his bladder had a different opinion of what he was going to do.

_Damn. _"Sakura, you go ahead and order. I'll be back in a moment." He walked off uncomfortably to the nearest men's restroom.

* * *

He flicked the water off after washing his hands and looked up at the mirror above the sink, focusing on his reflection. Was that his imagination or was that the Uchiha leaning on the wall behind him that they had conversed about?

_No, must be my imagination._ He clenched a fist and leaned on the sink with his still-wet hands. _Did he really miss that priss?_ He felt his face turn slightly pink.

"What am I getting so worked up over?" He murmured and ran the water again. He splashed some on his face to wake himself up.

"I don't know, baka. Why are you getting so worked up?"

It didn't work. _Damn water._

The Uchiha still remained, leaning on the wall behind him.

He must have been real; Naruto could hear the footsteps come up behind him.

"I thought you were supposed to be on a mission."

"I was." He responded; his answers certainly hadn't changed much. He was (mostly) terse like always. At least he wasn't monologuing._ God, that took forever._

"Then why are you here?" Naruto didn't turn around but returned to leaning on the sink.

"Is there a problem?" He stared at the reflection of the blonde boy, his face as expressionless as ever.

He shook his head, "No. Not really." Sasuke looked at him, smiling after a moment.

"Then why are you blushing?" He smirked at his discovery.

"N-no reason." Naruto let his head fall so the Uchiha couldn't see his face.

A pair of arms snaked out over Naruto's stomach. Sasuke placed his head on the blonde's shoulder; the owner of which hadn't flinched during the course of events.

"Aaw. Did you miss me, Naruto-_chan_?" He breathed into his ear, delighted when Naruto flinched from the heat. Otherwise the boy was silent.

"I'll take that as a yes." He sank his head into the crevice of the smaller boy's neck, lightly brushing his lips against the blonde's cheek. "Well, I missed you too, Naruto-_chan._" The blonde murmured something under his breath.

"Come again?"

"The feeling isn't mutual. Let go." The boy said to him, with a tinge of anger to his voice. The raven-haired boy smirked.

"Surely, you can't mean that. I thought you missed me. The look in your eyes says otherwise." The Uchiha let a hand fall to the boy's hips, pulling the smaller body against his own- a very tricky task to manuever, mind you.

Naruto didn't protest though, nor did he encourage it. He just stood there, expressionless.

Sasuke tried to juice any reaction out of him that he could; he kissed the blonde's cheek, held the boy as close as humanly possible, teased his hips, but alas- nothing.

The taller ninja gave up after a good five minutes of playfulness, quite irritated with the Jinchuuriki. His usual hi-jinks were enough to get the boy at least a little pleased. He didn't understand. He'd only been gone for a week.

A week was plenty enough time to make a decision like that.

It wasn't convincing, but it was a theory nonetheless. He felt a small tremble beneath him.

_Is Naruto shaking?_ He removed his arms from the smaller boy, regardless. His eyes betrayed his anxiety and confusion. Sasuke never said a word.

Naruto clenched his fists, trembling with anger. The older boy backed up a step, letting him have his room.

Meaningless rage surged through the younger boy's veins, and his eyes burned with intensity. He turned around, glaring at the older teenager. Sasuke looked back, even more confused than before.

"What's wrong, Naruto- *smack*" The Jinchuuriki ran out, after high–fiving the boy's face. Sasuke fell back from the sudden outburst, onto the floor.

He rubbed his pale face, cringing from the sting it left. _What's his problem? _

As Naruto ran out, a cloak of orange chakra was barely visible to Sasuke's Sharingan eyes.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Please Rate And Review!**

**~Keiko A. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine! _Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi (boy-boy love)

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

"Really, Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme was really in the bathroom! You've got to believe me!" He argued with the pink-haired kunoichi, momentarily forgetting that the ramen was supposed to go to his stomach, not his lungs. He coughed for a moment, clearing his airway.

"Don't you believe me, Sakura-chan?!" He stared at her with a confused expression on his face, like it was completely obvious, though he had absolutely no proof the Uchiha was in the bathroom to begin with.

"For the last time, Naruto-_baka_, there is no way Sasuke-kun was in the bathroom. He's not even in Konohagakure; I saw Kiba's squad off myself. He really did leave with them, Naruto-kun." She said, matter-of-factly. _She cannot be serious. _

"Maybe he did that doppleganger jutsu, so it _looks _like he left." He suggested, running out of ideas. Sakura sighed and glared at him as though he had once again tried to unmask Kakashi-sensei (something he did often during jutsu training) and failed.

"You really are an idiot, Naruto-baka." She took a moment to eat a swirly fish-cake before continuing. "If he _did_ use that jutsu, Hinata-chan would have noticed something was wrong and told us about it. Hinata doesn't have the guts to lie to another ninja. So, that's out of the question, baka." She turned away and resumed eating from the steaming bowl of noodles.

"…" A vein popped in Sakura's forehead. She punched the boy faster than he could blink.

"Care to repeat that, baka?!" She cracked her knuckles, causing the blonde to jump from pure shock.

"I-I don't think I want to now." He shivered in his seat.

Another pair of cracking knuckles changed his mind.

"All I said was that I don't understand why you would care about that selfish son-of-a-bi…" He was knocked out of his swiveling chair and his head hit the floor with a loud _thud. _Even the store keeper looked over the bar, concerned and curious to see if the blonde survived.

Naruto kind of wished he hadn't. His head smarted and bruised quite a bit, but he was lucky to stand up from that at the least. _I thought this was a date, not a wrestling match._

"Stupid fan-girl." He murmured under his breath.

Sakura ignored the boy and his feeble attempts at making conversation for the rest of the 'date'.

* * *

It was about nine-thirty (pm) when Naruto finally pushed the door open, too tired to care about taking off his clothes. He slid into bed, bruised and beaten from the many arguments that ensued during his date with Sakura.

Even then, his bruises were almost completely healed by Naruto's innermost demon, the Kyuubi. It was a good benefit to having that monster inside of him.

It still didn't balance any negatives the monster developed and in turn passed onto the blonde boy.

In fact, the Kyuubi was probably the reason that the Uchiha did look somewhat attractive to him… after all, the Kyuubi did have those unexplainable habits.

If the Kyuubi wasn't taking residence in the Uzumaki's body, he probably wouldn't have had those (excitable and uncontrollable) urges and thoughts about the Uchiha.

There would be no way he would want to covet that sexy figure and the Uchiha's dark mysterious eyes wouldn't draw him in so quickly. Once he looked at the other ninja, it was near impossible to take his eyes off of him without a certain Haruno Sakura's intrusion.

He could feel heat rise in his face, when his mind trailed off, thinking of the older Nin partially undressed.

At this point, he grabbed a nearby pillow and screamed into it. How dare he think such perverted thoughts! The Kyuubi may be homosexual but he, in no way, shape, or form was of that sexuality… _I think._

It had become particularly difficult to distinguish who wanted Sasuke more, the Kyuubi or him…

Naruto screamed into the pillow again, flopping onto his bed. _Damn it, Kyuubi! _He removed the pillow from his face, staring at a target with the Uchiha's face on it. He threw another kunai at it, steaming. It hit dead in the center before clanking to the ground amongst his other kunai he had thrown earlier.

_What I need is sleep, and the Uchiha certainly doesn't help put me to bed. _He sighed.

_/All that can change if you actually make a move on him, kit./ _The kyuubi growled from inside the Jinchuuriki.

_Shut it, Kyuubi. I don't like him like that. _A low rumbling like thunder came from the cage the Kyuubi lived in; Naruto assumed it was laughter.

_/Whatever you say, kit. It still doesn't change the fact your little body gets excited when he comes around./_

_… Quiet, you._

* * *

**TBC!**

**Please Rate And Review!**

**~Keiko A. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine! _Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi (boy-boy love)

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

Sasuke looked at the darkened sky from the porch. He couldn't sleep, and it was the doing of the blonde-haired boy.

He sighed and began star-gazing, leaning on a nearby rail.

The Uchiha couldn't remember how long it was that he could freely look at the stars, or when they were that bright like tonight.

*Flashback*

_Naruto leaned on the handrail, his eyes gleaming from the shine of the full moon. His blonde spikes shone with a brilliance of their own. A light blush was present on the boy's cheeks as he star-gazed._

_Naruto was about eight or nine and it was only then that the Uchiha found he had feelings for the Jinchuuriki, but couldn't explain them. _

_Even though he became flustered around him, it wasn't as if he was going to refrain from letting the boy spend the night at the Uchiha estate. _

_It helped Sasuke sleep at night in the now empty estate. _

_It often made the raven-haired youth wonder if the blonde was only doing this because the Hokage made him. It had only been a month since the mass murder of the adult Uchihas, and he was still having nightmares about it. _

_Sasuke grabbed his blanket, shivering from the cold and huddled in a corner. _

_The blood stains were cleaned up, but he could still see it as vividly as he was now. He trembled and tears silently slid down his porcelain cheeks. _

_He closed his eyes and tried blocking out the images he saw, but they only became more lifelike. _

_A pair of footsteps creaked out towards him and a warm body joined him under the blanket. _

_"Its ok, Sasuke. It's ok." The blonde hugged him from under the blanket, unaware the other boy's heart was thumping in his chest. He murmured the same line over and over in a childlishly soothing voice, holding the boy's head against his chest like a mother would for her child. _

_"I'm not your problem, Naruto. So why are you here? Is it 'cause Hokage says to?" Sasuke pulled his head away from the blonde's hands, looking at him fiercly. _

_"No, Hokage didn't tell me to help my friend. I want to help you." Sasuke blinked and looked at the other boy's face. He was crying too. "I don't like it when my friends hurt. It makes me feel sad too." He wiped away one of the Uchiha's tears with his hands, and pressed his lips against his forehead. _

_A kiss…_

_Sasuke felt his heart pound in his chest. _

_"Why did you… ?" _

_"I never had parents, but I thought when a mom kisses their kid, it makes them feel better. Does it help any, Sasuke?" Naruto let another of his own tears fall. _

_Sasuke smiled softly, and curled into the boy's chest._

_"It does. Thanks, Naruto." He kissed Naruto's cheek in the same manner and wiped the other boy's tears away. _

_Naruto smiled and snuggled with the Uchiha until the two were fast asleep._

_The stars outside the estate shined with intensity, though they could never compare to Sasuke's own personal star. _

*Flashback ends*

* * *

**TBC!**

**Please Rate And Review!**

**~Keiko A. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine! _Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi (boy-boy love)

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of an alarm clock screaming in his ears. He was guessing it was about seven o' clock since the sun hadn't been shining in his eyes. He reached a lazy arm out of the snug covers he was wearing to hit the 'snooze' button. Then he realized something.

He flicked his eyes open, questioningly. This alarm clock didn't sound like his own, and the covers he was wrapped in weren't covered in sewn ramen bowls; they were dark blue and… _softer_…

His hand found the button, but another entity gently pressed the button instead, and it slightly brushed against his own for a moment. It was another hand but not his own, and it clasped itself around Naruto's own hand.

"Morning, Naruto-kun." A voice whispered into his ear. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sa-Sasuke? What the hell are you doing in my room?" Naruto had managed to wriggle out of the Uchiha's grasp and was standing in front of the bed, more confused than ever.

"The question is, dobe, what are _you _doing in _my _room?" He looked back from under the covers. He was partially covered, which was really only the boxers he wore to bed. Naruto's face became slightly flushed, and he tried focusing on the Uchiha's face, rather than what was under the fabric.

"U-uh-uhm… it's all a joke?" Naruto laughed and began shuffling his feet backwards towards the exit.

"Really? Then why am I not laughing?" Sasuke sat up and looked at him with a curious expression.

Naruto's hand found the door handle and he briefly turned the knob. He never left, because as he tried opening the door the older ninja threw a kunai into the door, preventing his escape.

"Well, since you're here maybe you could explain why you've been acting odd." The Uchiha placed his hands on either sides of the door next to Naruto's face. "Eh, Naruto-kun?" Naruto crossed his arms over his own bare chest and shifted his balance against the door uncomfortably. "Enlighten me." Sasuke arched an eyebrow. He could see the pink tint of blush cover the blonde's face.

Naruto was too dumbstruck to say anything, which in turn, caused the other boy to gently press his lips on the Jinchuuriki's own.

The Jinchuuriki twitched slightly but did nothing against the oncoming lips, only submitted. He felt the Uchiha's hot breath melt with his own and his hands pressed back against the door. Naruto was in bliss, so much that he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Then the kissing stopped, replaced by a warm hand brushing his cheek.

"You're crying, koi." The melodic voice called to him. Naruto bit his lower lip, unaware of his actions. He looked up at the older boy, blushing at the closeness of their faces. Although the Uchiha may have been more open to talk, he still wore the same expression: a slight smirk that matched the glint in his eye.

"Why, koi? It seems like you have a lot to explain, Na-ru-to." He whispered into the blonde's ear, causing a slight shake from the blonde. The younger nin mumbled something before he was silenced once more by the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke pushed his lips against Naruto's and for the second time in a row, found the same resistance against the Uchiha. This puzzled him greatly, and he reached for Naruto's hand. He intended to leave and kiss the boy's hand, but something lighter than a feather distracted him. He felt the material dangle around the blonde's wrist, and because he was curious, he knelt down on one knee to look at it.

* * *

*Flashback*

"_Naruto!" The child Uchiha ran down the hallway with a huge grin on his face. _

"_Hn? What is it, Sasuke-kun?" He looked over with his azure eyes. Sasuke's face flushed. 'Remember Sasuke. Just like you rehearsed in front of the bathroom mirror. Just tell him _

"_I made something for you, Naruto." The blonde's ears perked up. "Hold out your hands." Sasuke placed something in the Uzumaki's hand, clasping his hands around the blonde's briefly before letting go. _

"_A bracelet?" Sasuke nodded. _

"_A *good luck* bracelet… I can understand if you don't want it."_

_Sasuke shuffled his feet with a slight blush across his face, and for the longest time Naruto didn't say anything. _

"_I-i-i-I guess I'll just go now…" Sasuke turned around, ready to head home for the day. He stopped, not on his own though, but by Naruto's hand grabbing his own. The Uzumaki pulled him into a hug. _

"_I like it, Sasuke. I'll wear it all the time and when I see it, I'll think of you." _

*Flashback ends*

* * *

"You still have it? After all of these years?" Sasuke looked up at the smaller boy.

"Of course, I would!! You think I would trash it and forget you?" Naruto's sudden outburst caused him to cover his mouth. A clear drop cascaded down his whisker marks. His fists trembled.

_Ah, that explains it._

"You missed me, didn't you?"

**TBC!**

**Please Rate And Review!**

**~Keiko A. **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine! _Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi (boy-boy love)

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

"_You missed me, didn't you?"_

Naruto ducked his head silently and nodded as a response.

Sasuke could feel a smirk crawl onto his face and suppressed it. A tint of pink edged its ways onto Sasuke's cheeks.

_Naruto-kun…I… _the shinobi murmured to himself, a name barely audible but audible enough for the blonde to hear it and shift his gaze Naruto, the village's biggest idiot, was crying to himself, huddled up with his arms around his knees.

The boyo murmured something to Sasuke but the Uchiha didn't hear it, so he wrapped his arms around himself again and buried his head in the space.

"Tch. You crybaby." Sasuke caught the blonde's arm, pulling him to his feet and into a deep kiss that even the French would stare in awe of.

"Sasuke-kun! You…" Naruto gasped after breaking away from the kiss. The Uchiha glimpsed at the blonde confused, as though his eyes pleaded, 'I thought you wanted this."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I-I just…I'm sorry." Sasuke sighed at the unformed sentence. "I really don't kn-know how to put this b-but…" Naruto gulped, messing with the hem of his night time tank top and the strings of his boxers. "_Gomen._" A small silence followed after, lasting only a few seconds. It was interrupted by Sasuke smirking and caressing the other boy's hand.

"Its because we aren't dating that you don't know how to feel?" He kissed the boy's hand. "Is that it?"

"_Hai._" A small blush crept onto the blonde's cheeks. The Uchiha sighed, releasing the boy's hand to place it on his own hip.

"How do you want to do this?"

"…." A darker pink dashed onto the Jinchuuriki's cheeks.

It took the raven-haired boy a moment to realize what the Jinchuuriki had misinterpreted it as.

"You perv! I didn't mean sex, dobe!" The Uchiha yelled, as he himself, the calm and collected Sasuke, blushed madly.

"Of course I'm going to misinterpret it at this point! What did you mean, then?" Naruto rubbed his face with his arm, as though to wipe away the expression.

Then he paused.

A low chuckle had erupted from the other male as he interlaced their small fingers together.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha looked down, a gentle grin blossoming on his porcelain skin. _A rarity, nonetheless_, he thought.

"And all for you, my dear," he whispered, grabbing the blonde's lips in a kiss. Lighter than air, and the result pulled the two out of reality.

Releasing from the kiss, Naruto gasped for air lightly, feeling light-headed and heavy-hearted. The ends of his fingers found refuge in the raven hair, holding his body up. In a matter of seconds, both ninja had moved from the door towards the bed. The Uzumaki had fallen into the bed. Hard.

But he didn't care.

* * *

Barely two days ago, Naruto had become aware that his boyfriend had been drafted onto a mission. A-rank, with a high risk of casualties.

And all without a single note.

"That's just like you," Naruto whispered, curling closer to the sleeping Uchiha, "Always trying to keep me worried."

And with no one to talk to, no less. Being shinobi for the village meant you were willing to risk your life at any minute. Sasuke could have disappeared at any moment, and he wouldn't have found out.

Naruto swallowed back a hot tear, cradling himself beneath the covers.

The two nude bodies were intertwined- both in love, and in fate.

To have a relationship was normal.

To have a gay relationship was risky.

To have a shinobi relationship was heart-breaking.

The endless possibilities of any moment could wrench them away. And it was these thoughts that wrenched the tears out of the Jinchuuriki.

"You really are a jerk," he mumbled, rolling over on his side to get a better view of his face. "You know that?" The Uchiha didn't respond, but his sleeping face showed a hint of a grin in it.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about._

**TBC!**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**~Keiko A.**


End file.
